Peek into the Past
by TheUltimateSonicFanGirl
Summary: Life is good for Eugene and Rapunzel, until a figure from his past comes forward, dying for revenge. First story for Tangled! R&R!


I like Tangled. I really do! Even if my name doesn't say so.

I've done rather good with my Sonic fics so...

Let's hope this comes out okay!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey! Stop him!"

_Run. _She told herself.

So she did.

As she ran, she pressed the bag of gold to her chest, thankful it was flat. She dodged numerous guards and townspeople, all trying to catch her, unaware she was actually a girl.

_Almost there, almost there, _She thought, _I can make it. _

But of course, she didn't.

She crashed into a unsuspecting guard. The guard's helmet flew off, as did her hood. She quickly pulled it back on before anyone saw.

But the guard did.

The bag had flew open, and bucket loads of money were scattered on the pavement.

"No, no, no," she muttered to herself, scooping up the money even though she knew it was pointless. She had crashed into a guard. Guards had no mercy, no matter who it was. She loss, they won.

But then, she saw a pair of hands that weren't her own. They were bigger, manlier. They were gloved. The girl looked up to the biggest surprise of her life.

The guard was scooping up the money, and he was putting it in the bag.

_What? _

Once the guard had gathered all the money in the bag, he grabbed it and gave it to her. "Run, now."

She took no moment to hesitate. She took off, not turning back. When she finally made her way to the fence that covered the entrance to the bad side of town, she smoothly took moved a loose board away with her foot and entered.

She was home.

Well, not home exactly. Her home was the orphanage. But a home is where someone felt safe, and she sure didn't feel safe over there. She never felt safe anymore.

She walked a little bit, hood still hiding her face. With the hood hiding her face, and male clothing she was wearing made her look just like the Hooded Bandit. Which made sense, since she was actually him. And no one knew except for Ben, who gave her the idea.

When she got to a certain alley, she headed for it, knowing at the end of this dark and treacherous hallway was a door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the scent of money, alcohol, a bit of blood, and gunpowder.

"Ah, Liz, I see you made it back okay."

She turned to look at Ben, as well as taking off her hood, "Where are the others?"

He smiled, "Raiding some houses."

She nodded and hung her cloak on rung, which was really an old nail. "Where are my clothes?"

Ben pointed toward the bathroom. "All yours."

Liz nodded and headed toward the bathroom, anxious to get in her dress again. It wasn't baggy like the clothes on her now.

Liz closed the door behind her. Her dress was hung up next to a mirror. She wasn't a vain girl, but she couldn't help but look at her reflection. Her skin was tan. If you looked closely, you could see freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her hair was wavy, if she had a chance to brush it, it would hung in glossy sheets. (how do you describe hair?) It was a beautiful chocolate brown, her hair. She had the brightest blue eyes than any girl in the kingdom. She would be considered pretty.

If she didn't live in the bad side of town.

The richer side of town had it so much better! They never had to worry were ether they would today or the next. They could afford to be vain, they never had to think about others. They also didn't have to care about those living in proverty.(sorry, can't spell) Those who can't even feed themselves, let alone their children! Even the King and Queen themselves hadn't done anything to help.

Probably why many kids where she lives end up becoming crooks.

Speaking of the good side...

Why had that guard helped her? He knew she was a thief, she could see it in his eyes.

And he helped her anyways.

Well, guess not all guys over there were so bad.

She hoped he didn't get in trouble, that was the last thing she wanted.

As she slipped on her boots, she thought about what she really wanted.

Revenge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was James first day as a royal guard.

He was rather young, but he had no choice. His mother was unable to work, and they were losing money. Losing money meant you were poor, and if you were poor...

No. He didn't want to think about it.

So here he was, chatting with some lovely ladies who like men in uniform. When suddenly...

BAM!

The ladies scattered instantly, and his helmet flew off.

It was at that moment he looked into the eyes of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. In a quick second, she had flipped her hood back on. She began collecting the money scattered on the ground, saying "no" more than once.

James knew she had stole it. He also knew he was most likely the Hooded Bandit. But instead of anger, he felt...

Pity.

This poor girl, even poorer than he was, had to steal to eat. That's why, instead of arresting her on the spot, he began helping her.

_What are you doing!? She robbed your family! Arrest her! _

But his conscience said no.

So he helped her, and told her to run.

She took off like dart. But she did not look back, not once.

James knew he shouldn't have done what he did, but he couldn't take it back now.

He didn't tell anyone he saw her, and no one asked.

They only had minor contact, but...

James felt entranced.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I will introduce Rapunzel and Eugene, that is, when I figure out how to get their characters right... ^^; Rapunzel is easy, Eugene... not so much.

So, review please! It's really annoying when you don't!


End file.
